femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queenie (Police Academy: The Animated Series)
Queenie is a villainess from the cartoon Police Academy: The Animated Series. She appears in the 1988 episode Zillion Dollar Zed. She is a minion of the villainous criminal The Gamester, a man who likes to operate under the theme of various tricks and games when he steals money. Queenie wears a crown on her head and dresses in a short pink dress with red hearts on. She also wears high heel pumps with the same colour and pattern as her dress, as well as a pair of white gloves on her hands. She is first seen with the Gamester in his hot air balloon. Queenie helps launch an aerial attack on a police van by dropping giant dice and jacks from above. The villains then steal the police payroll from the van and fly back to their hideout. At the hideout, they discover that they have stolen $10k from the police, but the Gamester isn’t content and wants a bigger prize. He plans to rig the lottery so that the $50m jackpot matches his ticket, and sends one of his henchmen to the lottery HQ to divert signals back to the hideout so that he can rig the numbers. But his henchman gets distracted at a vital moment, and instead the winning lottery numbers end up going to Police Officer Zed. The Gamester is furious that his plan failed, and instead plans to kidnap Zed and obtain the $50m as the ransom for his return. Queenie is sent to Zed’s newly purchased mansion under the guise of giving him a pedicure. There she learns that Zed is planning a big party for his police friends that evening and lets the Gamester know. The villains show up at the party pretending to be providing a carnival as entertainment. Queenie leads all of the police on to a ghost train ride that deals with them one by one when they get inside. She uses this opportunity to kidnap Zed, and grabs him along with the other henchman. The bad guys escape with the kidnapped Zed on a rocket, and fly back to their hideout. Back at the Gamester’s lair, Zed is dropped into a maze of madness with doors that could lead to potential doom for him. He is then later put into a giant hourglass that could potentially kill him when the sand finishes falling on him. The police eventually find their way to the Gamester’s hideout, and after dealing with a few tricks and traps, they arrest Queenie and the two other villains. Gallery Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 01.jpg|Queenie and the Gamester attacking the police in a balloon... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 02.jpg|...so they can steal the police payroll Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 03.jpg|Queenie drops some jacks on the police for good measure Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 04.jpg|The Gamester wants to target the lottery for his next crime... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 05.jpg|...much to Queenie's delight Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 06.jpg|Queenie watches the lottery, waiting for the Gamester's numbers... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 07.jpg|...but is disappointed to find Officer Zed won instead Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 08.jpg|Queenie undercover at Zed's mansion... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 09.jpg|...she finds out about the party and tells the Gamester Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 10.jpg|The villains show up at the party as carnival entertainment Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 11.jpg|Queenie and the Gamester Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 12.jpg|She lures the officers onto the ghost train... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 13.jpg|...and activates the controls for the wicked traps inside Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 14.jpg|Queenie personally kidnaps Officer Zed... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 15.jpg|...and takes him to a rocket ride... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 16.jpg|...that actually blasts off, as the villains get away with their captive Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 17.jpg|The kidnapped Zed is about to be dropped into the maze of madness Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 18.jpg|The villains spy the police entering on CCTV Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 19.jpg|Queenie watches the sand falling on top of Zed Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 20.jpg|Queenie, the evil villainess Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 21.jpg|The police roll down an entrance just behind Queenie Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 22.jpg|They sneak up on the evil villainess... Queenie Police Academy The Animated Series Zillion Dollar Zed 23.jpg|...and arrest her for her crimes Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Crown Category:Eye Mask Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Robber Category:Sunglasses Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested